Regioselective synthesis of (Z)-5-alkyl-pyrrolizidin-3-ones and their (E)-isomers has been accomplished. This material will be used for a total synthesis of ant toxins. Some precursors serve as intermediates for a total synthesis of anatoxin-a. Repetition of the Edwards synthesis starting from natural cocaine has given material needed for testing and for derivatization.